The Potters and the Silver Unicorn Guardian (English)
by Elly Fair
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has entered her first year in 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', but what the girl wasn't aware of are the new level of danger that's gonna threat her and her brothers, a new threat that awaits her, and openned a new adventure for the siblings.
1. The Arrival

**CHAPTER 1 : THE ARRIVAL**

Her heart throb when she heard the driver gestured to immediately depart, she occasionally looked back to the window, in the direction in which her mother and father stood up and waved to her and two of his brothers.

"Lil, since it is your first year, you should pray in order to get a good house, not like your brother here" said James, teasing Albus the second brother.

"I'm fine, and so far I think Slytherin dorms are not that bad, Dad also think so" said Albus defensively.

"But unfortunately with you who are in Slytherin, it'll be hard for you to talk to Cameron" James was again teasing his brother.

"Shut Up!" Albus shouts and starts blushing.

Lily seemed to feel familiar with the name spoken by her brothers, because they often argue and once again spoke the girl's name; Cameron Grace - the girl coveted by Albus although her age is one year older than him: but Lily didn't seem to care that her siblings were debating, she was busy watching her parents are getting further when the train departing from platform 9 3/4.

.

.

.

"Anything from the trolley, anything from the trolley" a middle-aged woman, shouts the same word over and over again, and the kids who were in another room, opened the sliding door of each cubicle and asked a variety of sweets and snacks that her siblings had given to her.

"I want two Licorice Wands, and a Pumpkin Pasties" said James to the middle-aged women, "What do you want Al?"

"I want a Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands" said Albus to his brother.

"And, what do you want Lily?" Ask James to his youngest sister.

Lily looked a little confused, because this is her first year and she didn't know very well the names of each snacks in that Lady's Trolley, while the snacks that was always brought to her (according to James thought), is the Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans , and Licorice Wands, and Lily's thought of the three snacks there was only one that didn't surprised her.

"I-I just want two Licorice Wands" said Lily to the oldest brother without thinking any longer.

"Are you sure Lil? I'm sure mom gave us view supply of money, you don't need to hesitate" James looked at her sister, who was still sitting calmly, and then nodded to him.

"Maybe she's just had a trauma after you tricked her with the Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's" said Albus, while looking at his sister.

"I've already apologized!" Again James started arguing with Albus, while Lily was still silent.

"Hey, kid hurry up, there are still many children waiting" suddenly her upset voice breaks their arguments, making them blushed, because they were acting childish while their sister just sat still like a statue.

"I'm sorry ma'am" James gave the money to the woman, and the woman immediately left their room, "Al, You almost made me embarrassed like hell, you shouldn't argued with me, and makes me forget that she was still standing there!" James turned to continue his argument.

But strangely Albus didn't pay attention to every word that his brother spoke to him, he was paralyzed by the girl who's standing outside their room. The girl approached the middle woman who was selling the snacks, Albus's eyes lit up as she saw the figure of an angel falling from the sky. Lily wondered what was her brother looking at, and she saw a girl with a long blonde wavy hair, her face is very beautiful, her skin is clean and very smooth; if looked by a first glance she really looks like a princess.

"... Hey, did you hear what I just said?" James stopped nagging when he saw his brother kept looking outside their room, when James turned his head to look out, and he found a girl that recognized standing there talking to the snack seller "Hey Cam!" James called to her

"James!" She greeted him with a sweet smile, she also found figure of a boy that she recognized in the room and also greeted him "Hey, Albus!"

Of course, Albus heart beats very fast and his face turned red, which he hoped that the girl wasn't aware of his embarrassing condition now, and with glance he catches his grinning brother, "H-Hey C-Camer-ron" he stammered.

She was also aware of a figure of a little girl and smiled at her "And what's your name, little girl?" asked her gently.

"Lily" Lily replied, and smiled back at the beautiful girl "... I am the younger sister of James and Albus"

"So you just arrived?" Asked the girl, and Lily nodded at her with a faint smile on her face "I see, well then I welcomed you here" and she left the room while waving her hand to the siblings.

And when she was gone, Albus sighed and began to act normal again. Albus found his brother laughed and then Lily laughed a little, too, Albus's face Flushed red again and now more than ever, remembering how foolish he was in front of Cameron and just hope that they can soon arrive and leave the disastrous that was hitting him right now.

And suddenly a figure of a boy that was at the same age as Lily, and a girl at the same age as James, who looks very familiar to them come over to their room, as if to save Albus from his nightmare. It was their cousins Rose and Hugo.

"Hi, Potters" says Rose, smiling at the three siblings.

"Hey Rose, Hugo!" Albus looked eager to greet them as if he was trying to prevent James telling the embarrassing things that just happened.

"I see Cameron when I came here, and we also had greeted each other" said Rose who broke his expectations and also giving a great concerns to Albus, as if troubles keep hitting him from the back, especially from his annoying brother.

And it is definitely James was the one who responds what Rose said, Albus thoughts was right, his brother told the whole incident had happened and very detailed, making Albus slumped, leaning against the window, had surrendered to argue with his brother due to inner pressure. Lily could only smile at her poor brother and put her hand in his lap as it said 'be patience you'll be fine'.

.

.

.

"First year follow me" said a man who is very big almost like a giant, with a beard and a long curly black hair (almost like a wrinkled) even though he already looks old. The big man guide the children into a boat, which will take them across the vast lake to their destination 'Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry'.

The children continue onward until they arrived at the front door of the Great Hall, from there they were guided by a teacher to entered the Great Hall, inside they already seen an old woman standing, holding a shabby hat and awaited the first year students arrival, and it was none other than Professor McGonagall that is now the headmaster of Hogwarts and that she was holding the Sorting Hat.

.

.

.

It's Raining out there. Professor McGonagall calling the names of the children one by one as usual, but she wasn't as energetic as before, and it is now seen that her physical condition had also changes. "... Hugo Weasley ..." Called Professor McGonagall began to sound a bit condescending, Hugo came forward and before Professor McGonagall could put the Sorting Hat on the Weasley boy's head, suddenly the door of the Great Hall opened, there appears a figure of a girl at the same age as Albus, drenched from head to toe, all of the person in the Great Hall eyes were wide open and there is also some of them that has their mouth gaped, seeing the girl's condition

"Ms. Delgado?" McGonagall said to the girl who was standing at the door of the Great Hall in a concerning state "... what happened to you?" asked McGonagall to the girl.

"I g-got lll-lost" the girl answered as she shivered.

"But this is your third year" as if asking her how she could get lost when this is already her third year.

The girl remained silent while shivering, her lips began to turn blue and her skin was pale, Madam Pomfrey immediately - a nurse at Hogwarts - took her to the Hospital Wing. With a moment of silence enveloped the Great Hall, but eventually Professor McGonagall continuing and put the Sorting Hat to the Weasley boy's head.

"... Gryffindor! ..." The Sorting Hat shouted, and all of the students and teachers applauded and some of them whistled, as well as other students (first year students).

"Lily Potter ..." said Professor McGonagall, and the rest of the Great Hall set silent, the same like the other first year students.

"Hmmm ..." The Sorting Hat thought for a moment "is really as expected, which is also like this before" muttered the Sorting Hat, perhaps the intent of his words is' the same as the three Potter (including Harry), they are difficult to read, and they also showed unexpected things from their own self 'the Sorting Hat silent for a while and finally called for "... Ravenclaw! ..."

Same as before they all gave a thunderous applause. Actually Lily still confused why she was placed in Ravenclaw, but Lily still appreciate the Sorting Hat's decision, and maybe it'll also led her to an amazing success, considering her father was a hero who contributed in the wizarding world. Lily smiled slightly looking at the old shabby hat, and hope that the decision of the Sorting Hat can also take her to a great success.

And now Lily will spent her days at Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw student, know a lot of new friends, and learn to be a great wizard.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard

CHAPTER 2: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Ravenclaw follow me" said a Ravenclaw dormitory prefect, who guided the first-year students to their dormitories, Ravenclaw dorms are located right at the top of a tower.

When they arrived in front of a painting, Ravenclaw dormitory prefect explained "Ravenclaw dormitory system are different from the others, in the Ravenclaw dorm to get into the hostel you have to answer a question posed by the painting, and if you can answer it he will let you go , but if you fail you have to wait for someone to answer questions and open the door of the dormitory so that you can get in, you understand? " All students in the first year nodded to their senior.

According to Lily it is a fairly complex 'what if you're really in a hurry to get in but you can not answer and had to wait for someone to come and give the correct answer and what happen if you wait for a long time but no one came' Lily hopes it will not be burdensome, because the Ravenclaw dorms were famous with their intelligence, but nonetheless it's a hassle, and see if it really happened, it's unfortunate fate once.

The painting was asking questions to the prefect and easily answered by him, he returned to guide the students in the first year to enter the dorm, prefect explained the parts of the hostel and also some other minor rules, and allow the students the first year ; looking around the dorm while putting their belongings.

After Lily finish her luggage, when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and found a girl; haired brunette, with a ponytail style; smiled at her.

"What is your name? I'm Kaitlyn, Kaitly Blair" said the girl "... but you can call me Cat"

"Lily, Lily Potter" Lily said as she smiled back at her.

"Your bed are next to mine, I hope we can become good friends" the girl pointed at the bed next to the bed belongs to Lily.

"Sure," Lily said, smiling a bit surprised, rather than a more precise statement referred to the solicitation, as if she wanted Lily to be her friend, and she said it was not strange she just glad to have a friend quickly, so Lily did not have to rely on Hugo to be a temporary friend, because Lily did not want to disturb Hugo who also actually still adapting.

"... The rain seems to have subsided" said Cat who was stroking her persian cat; it was fur smooth, gray and white color, round head, and about two months old.

"He's cute" Lily smiled and tried stroking the cat, when Lily tried to touch it, the cat sniffed her hand, and tilted its head to Lily soon stroking it.

"He wants you to pet him right away" said Cat, giving her cat wanted to know what "It's okay, he does not bite"

Lily stroked the cat's head with a slight smile to see the cat was indulging himself in Lily's fondling, now she understands why the new girl she knew it prefers to be called Cat, because she is a cat lover and she could understand very well what her cat is thinking. "What's his name?" Asked Lily.

"Louie" she said, holding up her cat high. Lily smiled at her.

Lily looked out the window, 'seems the rain has stopped' she thought. Time was already shown at 10, already late enough, and it's time for all students to sleep and get ready for tomorrow, tomorrow that is definitely full of challenges and surprises. Lily was asleep in her minds, can not wait to see what was waiting for her there.

.

.

.

"... kid repeat the incantation 'Lumos' ..." pleaded the dwarf teacher in front of the classroom, he is Professor Flitwick a Charm Class teacher, he was also a music teacher for all activities plus he also as the maestro himself.

"Lumos" the children calls, and a light appears from a magic wand belong to their respective students, although it seems to fade, every student each tries again.

"... Lumos" and a light on the magic wand belongs to Lily, started to glow with the light and began to attract the attention of all students.

"Good! Good!, 5 points for Ravenclaw!" said Professor Flitwick, while giving applause. Likewise with the other disciples. Lily nodded her head, and began to blush, according to the first day, it's pretty good, let's hope her days could go on like this.

.

.

.

"Not bad for a Potter" Cat said, teasing Lily whose face still beaming. 'Next class' Transfiguration'

Lily and Cat followed the other students to class 'Transfiguration', as she looked around Hogwarts castle building, "it may take a long time until she could memorize the places in the castle, not to mention the staircases that are always changing 'she thought. But fortunately every student in the first year each have been given a map.

"Well we're here" said Cat to Lily.

There has been seen a teacher was waiting for them all to the class, and he is Professor Fynn - known as a cynical, cold, with a sharp looking teacher, his voice is flat, and the looks of his creepy wavy shoulder-length hair with a few strands existing there white hair and a long beard, like a goat; standing in front of her waiting for the students entered the classroom, he watched them one by one, and immediately started the lessons, after all students have entered.

"Um ... Well, since everyone is present we will begin our lesson" says Professor Fynn. '

Transfiguration lessons are really interesting, Lily learned to transform one object into a different object, Lily does not matter whether the teacher was cold, she thought about her astonishment to see an incantation spoken by someone and a swings can make a miracle, and it makes Lily increasingly curious about many things.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
